digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meramon
AgumonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Potential for the Future!" 18 |to=BlueMeramon FusedAncientVolcanomon * (w/ AncientVolcanomon)Digimon Fusion, "Dorulumon's True Colors" 09 |java=Nakamura Hidetoshi |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Masafumi Kimura |java2n=(Adventure 02) |java3=Kojima Kazunari |java3n=(Tamers) |enva=Peter Spellos |envan=(Adventure/Tamers/Data Squad) |enva2=Ben Diskin |enva3=Bob Klein |enva4=Christopher Smith |enva5=Kyle Herbert |enva6=Matthew Mercer |enva7=Neil Kaplan |enva7n=(Fusion) |partner=Mina Ben Oldman Fire Knight Bagra Army Fusion Fighters/United Army Jimiken |encards= , , , |s1=BlueMeramon |s2=Death Meramon |n1=(En:) RedMeramon''Digimon Fusion, "Danger Erupts!" 07 }} '''Meramon' is a Flame Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . It is shrouded in crimson flames over its entire body. As a Digimon generated from the defensive "Firewall" which prevents illegal entries from the Internet and the like, it possesses a violent temperament like the flames that envelop its body, and tries to incinerate everything it touches. Its fire power is stronger than those of the same species on File Island, and because taming this Digimon is extremely difficult, even if it's tamed, there's no telling when it will bare its fangs.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/meramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Meramon] Digimon Adventure A Meramon was a customer at Vegiemon and 's diner. Another Meramon was briefly seen on the TV when Tai came back to the real world after defeating . Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Meramon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness—Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millennimmon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Meramon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a fire pit location where a Control Spire was. They gave the DigiDestined a difficult time since attacks from , , , and couldn't damage them. When the Digimon Emperor and his flock of Airdramon arrived with under his control, he wanted him to Digivolve to . Instead Greymon Digivolved to and took out the Meramon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon and the Control Spire. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Meramon runs the D-3 Colosseum on the Sea Continent, which allows connection with a D-3 Digivice. Candlemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2 and ElectroBase 2. Meramon digivolves from Candlemon with a digi-egg in lines 40 and 46, and to SkullMeramon in the latter. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Meramon, accompanied by Candlemon, is the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers A Meramon was the first Digimon that the Tamers encountered upon their arrival in the Digital World. It attacked them, thinking that they were enemies until Leomon attacked him and Meramon apologised. He told the Tamers how he wished he could go to the Real World. Later that night, a group of Jagamon stampeded and the Tamers barely escaped but Meramon was not lucky as the Jagamon trampled him and he was destroyed. In the morning, the Tamers made a marker to remember him by and the Jagamon that settled to sleep nearby had some explaining to do. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Meramon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Meramon card, titled "Burning Fist", teaches a Digimon the "Burning Fist" technique. "Burning Fist" is a Data-type attack which allows the user to attack twice. Digimon Data Squad After Gaogamon defeated most of the DemiMeramon, the three remaining ones combined together to form a large Meramon. He was defeated by GeoGreymon and returned to the Digital World as a Digi-Egg. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN A Meramon fights but is defeated and has its data uploaded to it. Shin'ichirou Jōsaki then destroys the Dock where he lives. Later, when battling Bun, Deathmon takes the form of a using his data. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Meramon worked alongside of a Greymon and a Centarumon in Hospitown. They helped to fight Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown and caused Tuskmon to crash. Digimon Next A Meramon was responsible for burning the grasslands where Sunflowmon's group used to live. He appeared at the Oasis to destroy it and his fires trapped Sunflowmon's group and Tsurugi Tatsuno's group in the water. He has DemiMeramon as his underlings. Agumon Digivolved to GeoGreymon and his attacks had no effect on Meramon. Gaomon Digivolves into Gaogamon and knocks it into a fountain of water where a Black Digi-Core is discovered. When removed from Meramon by GeoGreymon, Meramon returned to normal. It was revealed that Barbamon placed the Black Digi-Core in Meramon to control him. Digimon Virtual Pet Meramon's first appearance was in the Digimon virtual pet games. He was a member of the Agumon family, and was the third-strongest Champion-level Digimon obtainable in the original Digimon digivolution tree. Digimon World Meramon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve into MetalGreymon, Andromon, or Vademon. It can learn Infinity Burn. A wild Meramon inhabits the Drill Tunnell, where it is about to recklessly explode, but the stops him just in time and battles him. After being defeated, Meramon joins Digital City and starts a restaurant. Digimon World 2 Meramon appears with Tankmon and Clockmon. It digivolves from Candlemon and can further digivolve into BlueMeramon or SkullMeramon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Meramon card is #018 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 740 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Fireball", inflicts 550 damage, its attack, "Magma Bomb", inflicts 300 damage, and its attack, "Heat Wave", inflicts 220 damage, and its tripled against Ice-type foes. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Ice, own Attack Power is tripled." In addition, Meramon is the first opponent of Flame City's Battle Arena. He uses the "Burning Hot!" Deck. Digimon World 3 Meramon can be spotted in Asuka Server's North Sector, in Boot Mountain. Attacks *'Fireball' (Burning Fist): Flares up both of its arms, knocking away the opponent. * *'Fire Fist': Engulfs its hand in fire and punches the opponent. *'Magma Blast' (Magma Bomb): Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Flame Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon